


Shock of the Summer

by newtntommy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut, maxicest, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha walks in on Wanda and Pietro. They don't know that they're being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock of the Summer

Natasha walks confidently to Tony's room that was going to soon keep hundreds of people entertained, her heels hitting the hard floor loudly echoing through the hallway. She had a black, silk dress that shows every curve of her body and was soft to the touch. It was her last dress that was clean and she knew it was due to Tony's craving to have parties every week. The parties were to lighten up the public's attitude towards the Avengers, she knew, but she also knew parties didn't have to happen every week. 

She vows to decline the invitation for the next party, maybe she'll get a mission with Rogers or something that will keep her busy. 

She walks into the room, her anger towards the party disappears once she sees Bruce. He was standing awkwardly against one of the tables, clearly not having any idea what to do with his hands. She liked him so much though that it was overwhelming. She never wanted to find a lover, but her heart had taken the wheel for this one.

"Natasha! My favorite Avenger. Thought you weren't going to make it."

She rolls her eyes when she hears Tony's overexaggerated, excited tone of voice. She side-eyes the amused man with a raised eyebrow, waiting to hear what he really had to say. 

Tony chuckles and gives her a glass of wine. Natasha's curiosity sparks even more. 

"What do you want Stark?" She asks, giving in. She snorts when he suddenly looks at her with fake hurt plastered on his face.

"What? I just wanted to say hello to my favorite-"

"Just tell me what you want. You already got me my favorite wine," she starts, taking a sip. She sighs happily when the splendid taste swarms her taste buds. "That, my friend, was a dead giveaway."

As expected, Tony's face drops its fake cover and his real self comes to shine. She shakes her head knowingly. 

"Okay fine Romanov. I need you to get the twins here," he explains with a knowing look back. Natasha groans.

It was always hell to get the twins here, or out of their room in general. For some reason they liked being in their room with each other than anywhere else. Every time she or any of the others try to get them out of the room for dinner, a party, or a mission, it always takes a lot of yelling and arguing. It was like taking toddlers away from their toys or take them from the park or zoo. What made it annoying even more, was the fact that they insisted on arguing in Slovakian. No one knew what they were saying. 

Entering their room was most entertaining though - when it's not her - because if Pietro doesn't slam into you when you try, then Wanda was going to shoot you with her red beams. 

So long story short, they didn't like anyone coming into their room. 

Natasha purses her lips, glaring at Tony who now had his hands up like he was praying with a wide, hopeful smile. She rolls her eyes and gives him her glass to hold until she gets back. 

"See? This is why you're my favorite Avenger," he says with a wink and he walks away proudly like he just won some game. 

He better have gotten her two bottles of that wine.

She grudgingly turns around to make her way back towards the hallway. She spies Steve talking to Barton and they must have known what Tony wanted because they gave her a thumbs up. Barton even mouthed 'good luck'.

She throws them the middle finger right before she leaves the room. She tries not to sulk the closer she gets to the dreaded room. 

What would happen? Pietro slams his body against hers so hard that she lands so far back that she lands in the party room? Wanda punches her with one of her strong beams of red energy? 

She shivers when she remembers how Wanda had played with her mind and made her dream of her early years back in that horrible place where she was trained into an assassin. 

Wanda wouldn't do that again would she? 

She stops when she rounds the corner, looking at the door in angst. There was only two doors back here and Wanda was supposed to stay in one room while Pietro stays in the other.

Pietro had quite literally laughed in their faces when they told them that. 

Natasha sees the door cracked open. She fears that they had sensed her coming and that they were waiting for her to walk closer so they can attack. 

She cautiously takes two more steps, her early life teachings scarred in her brain to be as quiet as humanly possible. When nothing happens, she loses her fear of being attacked. Maybe they were getting better with their trust towards them. Maybe they'll at least talk - in english - about whether they'll come to the party.

She looks through the crack of the door, almost expecting to see the twins standing there with their arms crossed. 

She grows anxious when she doesn't see either of them. Did they leave? Were they kidnapped? Were they in trouble? 

She was just about to open the door more to walk in, but then she spots Wanda. 

Wanda was standing in front of a body-length mirror looking like she was evaluating her body, searching for something. Natasha didn't think anything of it until she notices something.

Wanda was standing there in nothing but a bra and underwear. They were lacey, black undergarments and Wanda was standing there looking down at them like she was disappointed. 

Remembering Pietro, Natasha wonders why the hell Wanda would stand there in bra and panties when her brother was in the same room and could walk in at anytime. Natasha knew they were close but the thought of brother and sister seeing each other naked was uncomfortable and weird.

Her stomach flips when Pietro suddenly appears behind his sister, a blue hue fazed in the trail he took from somewhere else.   
He stands behind Wanda with just a few inches between their bodies. The feeling in the air changes into an odd way, making Natasha nervous. Pietro was looking at Wanda's body in the mirror, eyes glued to the garments that she wore like he was enthralled.   
Natasha parts her lips and her eyes harden when she sees him bring his hands forward and gently grab hold of Wanda's sides and slides down to her waist. The gentleness of his touch made shivers go down Natasha's back. It appears to have done the same to Wanda because she reaches back and slides a hand into Pietro's white hair and the other hand caresses his unshaven face. Wanda steps back to collide her back with his chest.

At least he had all his clothes on. 

Natasha sees Pietro's hands tighten around Wanda's hips as he tilts his head down to plant a kiss on her cheek. She counters back by kissing his chin, the only part of him she can reach due to his height. 

Natasha's eyes widen when Pietro wraps his arms around Wanda, pulling her closer to him. The hand in his hair pulls his face down to do what Natasha had just wished wouldn't happen.

Their lips were put together in unison like they had read the other's mind. 

Shock volts in Natasha's mind to down her body like a wave, causing her to grab hold of the doorway. Her body goes down to land right on her knees. 

They were kissing. 

The twins. Brother and sister. Two who had the same blood pumping in their veins and shared the same parents. They were kissing.  
They were kissing so ravishing and intimately like they did it all the time. They were kissing and touching each other like they had long known what the other liked, what the other craved. 

How could this be happening? How much have they missed? Is this what they do in this room all the time? Is this why the twins don't let them in? 

Memories of the twins embracing occur to the shocked spy. Times of Pietro kissing Wanda's temple at any given moment. Times of Wanda touching Pietro anywhere from his hand to his neck. They were like magnets and nobody noticed.

"Pietro."

Natasha looks up when she hears Wanda murmur her brother's name. She freezes when she sees Pietro lower his hands down Wanda's body to her underwear, and then dig a few of his fingers underneath the fabric. Right on cue, Wanda tenses at the feel of Pietro's fingers enter her. She leans away from the kiss to release a moan, and she tightens her grip on her twin's neck. She grabs his other arm when he moves his fingers faster.

"You're so beautiful, _my Wanda_."

Natasha was frozen, watching the scene in front of her. She tells herself that she's disturbed by the sight, but her body says another. She feels herself get hot as she watches Pietro's fingers slowly get faster, his speed becoming handy. 

Wanda's moans get aggressively higher and louder. Her body rolling in waves as she peaks, Pietro having to use one arm to hold her close to him. The final straw must've been Pietro kissing her neck, his white hair falling in front of his face. She squeaks his name under her breath repeatedly until she cries out when she reaches over the edge. 

Pietro takes his hand out from under her underwear and then turns her around. He embraces her into a kiss with a hand caressing her red face. She was still weak but he held her up as they shared a passionate, heated kiss. 

Natasha looks away, needing to gain her composure. The unnerving, yet erotic sight in front of her left her speechless and she felt wrong for liking what the twins were doing. What a _brother and his sister_ were doing.

When she looks back, it was just in time to watch Wanda sink down to her knees, obviously to return the favor. Pietro was now shirtless, the sight taking the spy's breath away. The cocky, speedy avenger was muscled and toned to the max. 

The sound of a zipper rings in Natasha's ears, and she curses herself for being disappointed for not being able to see Wanda blow him. The sight of Pietro dropping his jaw to release a moan and the gentle hold he had on Wanda's hair was good enough though, and she felt herself get hot all over. She wishes that she could walk away and tell everyone that they weren't coming, but what's the fun in that? Her need to see them continue to pleasure each other was too strong. 

What scared her most was the fact that she didn't want to join them, just wanted to watch. 

The sound of Wanda's lips around Pietro made Natasha bite her lip. Pietro's hands in Wanda's hair tightened and calmed like he was fighting between pleasure and the need to not harm his sister. 

He just then reaches climax with a deep groan. He licks his lips the same time as Wanda fixes him up and zips his pants. Wanda kisses her way up his body, still a little dizzy from earlier actions. Pietro tilts his head when she reaches his neck, closing his eyes as she bites and sucks on his skin. 

"You're my _brother_ , my _lover_ , and my _other half_ ," Wanda whispers into Pietro's neck. 

Natasha, not one to have a liking for words, sets to get up on wobbly legs thinking the moment was over. 

She almost trips over her own feet when she hears a loud gasp come from inside. She looks in to find the twins on the bed, Pietro on top of Wanda. The witch runs her fingers in his hair as he kisses his way down her body. 

"My beautiful, flawless sister.."

Natasha watches with shaky lips as Pietro rolls Wanda's underwear down her legs to her ankles and off her body. He slides in between her legs but he doesn't go back up. 

Wanda's high moans and the shaking of her body tells Natasha what he was doing to her. 

Pietro grips Wanda's left leg to move it out of his way, and his other hand joins his tongue. Wanda mewls, her body not in her control anymore. She grabs Pietro's hair which causes him to grunt. He doesn't do anything to get her to stop though, too focused on his sister's orgasm. 

Natasha can't watch anymore. She falls silently to the floor, now sitting down against the wall. She closes her eyes when she hears Wanda's shout in pleasure showing that she reached her climax again. 

Natasha's body buzzes, her body betraying her. She can't keep herself from enjoying this. The sight of the twins working each other over the edge. Shame fills her mind and she decides to leave now. It takes a minute for her to gain her balance, but she does stand up. Her flawless ability to stay quiet gives her relief as she steps away and back to the party without notice. 

She spends the whole night - the whole week - not looking in the twin's eyes.


End file.
